fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishing Well
|prodcode=90B |episode=15 |wish=Timmy is sent to Wish Rehab |writer=Kevin Sullivan |storyboard=Butch Hartman |director=Michelle Bryan |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=6 |airdate= |headgag=Monster Poof |previous=Sooper Poof |next=Wishy Washy |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-7/id542707402 |dvd= Season 6, Vol. 1 }} Wishing Well is the fifteenth episode of Season 6. Plot After Timmy wears Cosmo and Wanda out with over-wishing, so Jorgen von Strangle takes Timmy to a wish rehabilitation facility called "Wishing Well" to learn to be more independent and wish-dependent along with two other kids named Molly and Dwight, but the three are unable to cope with the conditions, so they attempt to mount an escape instead! Synopsis Lately, Timmy is 'overwishing' his fairies a little too much than normal. After 36 dangerous wishes in 5 minutes, Cosmo and Wanda are very exhausted. However, both Timmy and Poof are the only ones enjoying said wishes. He then wishes for a secret Swiss ski resort with pizza-delivering octopuses. He then wishes for a fat free chocolate snowboard, but when he starts going on a joyride on the snowboard, he crashes into Jorgen. Jorgen tells him he has 'OWD' (Over Wishing Disorder) because the wish-o-meter states he has become "Wishy McGreedyPants" and he has to now go to a camp for kids who overwish their fairies called Wishing Well to get rid of his disorder. Jorgen reminds Timmy his fairies are there to help him when he needs them, not act as his personal wish butlers. Timmy claims he doesn't overwish his fairies, but it's shown that Cosmo and Wanda are exhausted, so Jorgen tries to take him to Wishing Well, then Timmy wishes that Jorgen was gone, but he comes back instantaneously, so then he wishes that Jorgen was a soccer ball and he had a bionic foot, but Jorgen still comes back and has had enough, and he takes Timmy to Wishing Well. After he leaves, Wanda says that Timmy will be fine and Cosmo says that they can relax now. However, right after Timmy leaves, Poof starts crying really hard, and an avalanche falls on them. It then shows that Timmy is at Wishing Well, to which he says it looks kinda nice, but then Jorgen pulls a rope, revealing that it was just a cardboard cut out and that it is really a prison looking place. Jorgen tells Timmy that there are already 2 kids joining him there, Molly and Dwight. Jorgen gives them ankle bracelets, revealing that if they try to escape, they will be shocked, and if they make a wish, they will be hit with a fruitcake. It then goes back to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof at Timmy's house. Poof is still crying, and Wanda can't get him to stop. They try everything, but it doesn't work. But at Wishing Well, Timmy, Molly and Dwight are having their own problems. They must learn to conquer their greatest fears, try to tie their shoes, try to make their own meals, and try to conquer a quick sand floor, (because what if they were in a real emergency and they didn't have their fairies to help them). Which ended all in failure. Back with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, Cosmo and Wanda still can't get Poof to stop crying. Cosmo then tells Wanda to try his Timmy doll because he made it to fill the void since Timmy left. Wanda pulls a string on the doll, making it say "I didn't do it." Poof stops crying, and Wanda says he just misses Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda then cry because they miss Timmy, and Poof is confused. And after a while, they build a sandcastle of Timmy, and then are sad again because they want the real Timmy. Wanda says that they can go visit Timmy. At Wishing Well, the kids are planning their escape. Timmy, Molly and Dwight use the quick sand floor to go into the basement and then they escape to the place with their greatest fears. (Timmy's is Vicky, Molly's is snakes, Dwight's is a harpoon, because he dreamed he was a whale once and they wanted his blubber). Timmy says to the Vicky robot that they "love" their ankle bracelets, and not to cut them off. She does (which was part of the plan) and then Timmy tells Molly to grab the snakes and tie up Vicky, which she does successfully, and then Timmy tells Dwight to grab the harpoon (also reminding him it doesn't want his blubber), he is scared but he does. So Timmy and the others manage to get to the top of Wishing Well, where Cosmo, Wanda and Poof show up. Wanda says they can get them out of there, but Timmy tells her he does overwish them, so they jump onto a dumpster and they escape. Jorgen shows up, and the kids think they are in trouble, but Jorgen tells them they have graduated. He takes them to a place where they do graduate, and Timmy meets Molly and Dwight's fairies, Irving and Swizzle. The fairies offer to cook them a graduation feast, but the kids offer to cook the fairies a feast, but they ended up blowing up the whole place. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Jorgen Von Strangle *Grey DeLisle as Molly / Robot Vicky / Swizzle *Charlie Schlatter as Dwight / Irving External links *Wishing Well full episode at Nick.com *Wishing Well clip at Nick.com * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6